Athena, Silver, and Freeman's RP/FF - Ch. 6
This is where we can write our fanfiction in sequence order. We have each of our characters tell some part of the story from their view. Provided we keep the content within a PG-PG13 setting. To Other Writers: '''Don't hold back from editing each other's parts, but only for ''grammar ''and such. Feel free to remove any edit that has been made to your section, and your section only. '''Other Users: '''Please refrain from adding your own characters. If you would like to write with us, please leave a message here: [[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|~Silverwind~''' ]]You miss100% of the shots you don't take. I will talk with the other admins until we come to a final decision. Any edits made other than myself, Freeman23 or Athenaiswise will be reverted. Maxon "Max" Johns I was chained to the wall, with my two comrades alongside me. Kiara was muttering something under her breath about the man who was pacing in front of us evilly. He suddenly, I don't know how, released Derrick from his chains and he went flying across the room. But one thing suprised me, not just because of the superior power that the figure had, but he was wearing demi-Titan armor. Kiara continued to shake her head, and it hit me. The man was called R. J. Talon. I had met him long, long ago, through kindergarten, all the way to fifth grade. Everyone had called him R. J, because no one knew what his real name was, it was just the initials he told. He had always been the teacher's pet, so lucky, and so snobby about it. And then one day, R. J. just disappeared. Like that. He never came to school again after that. I narrowed my eyes at the memory, but then R. J. continued to beat Derrick up. The half-demigod half-monster struck a mightly blow, that sent R. J. skidding, but he quickly got up. They punched at eachother, without making connection, and I had a bad feeling this wasn't going to end. Alexander Scalar Despite the run in with the Hydras and the sudden of appearance of Jack, the rest of the night was little more peaceful despite it being in one of the lowest quality motels in america, yes Motel 8, its so low quality even monsters avoid it. Luckily, we had no more monsters that night. Still my dreams like the others were probally scary, but for me though the nightmare i dream abot his reality. He is always there watching me wiating for a chance to use me to kill all the other gods. Everytime i awoke that night i felt him getting closer and closer to me. Finally i could stand it no longer. Getting out of my bed i threw on my swim suit and dived off the second floor and into the pool. I swam around for a few minutes to get relieved from my stressful sleep. When i climbed out of the pool i focused my powers on some which grew red hot before using my power to throw them into the water. I watched the water turn to steam as i threw each one in. In some way this was releaving. I looked up at the clock on the wall which said 4:00am. I looked up at the the other tree dorms above me and i told myself that i would give them some more time before we set off on the road toward las vegas. I thought to myself you know i might just take them down to Roswell Arizona just for the sheer fun of it. As i sat their in the water in the shallows the last thing that i wanted right now was to be discovered by my teammates that i wasn't sleeping, because i was the only one who was allowed to drive the magical Sports car that i was going to pick up tommorow. Even then it would proboaly scare them if i admited or i was found out to be a tired driver. Everett Carson I was sleeping soundly until I woke up to Alexander getting up. I suspected he was just going for a bathroom break, but after a couple minutes, that was definitely not the case. Slipping out of my bed and not waking up the snoring June and Jack a few feet away was quite the challenge. I tip-toed to the window, and drew the patterned curtains. Looking down, I could see the community pool. In the shallows lay a muscled figure. I immediately recognized it as Alex. I must of gone back to bed after I saw Alexander alone in the pool, but I woke up when the clock read 7:39 AM. I figured we could go down to the lobby, get some breakfast and leave the motel by 9 o'clock, so I woke up the others. Jack was ready to "get rollin,'", but June groaned into her pillow about something called "beauty sleep." Whatever. I nudged the covers off her groggy form, and made sure Alex was fully alert. He was sitting on the side of his bed, wiping his eyes clear of sleep. "Wake up, you two! I want to get out of here by nine!" I mock-shouted at them. We went our seperate ways to get dressed, then headed down together to eat breakfast. Alex piled several pancakes, two sasauge patties, strawberries and a stick on cheese onto his plate. June and I raised our eyebrows at the massive load he was going to eat. Jack just laughed. He looked at us grinning. "Guess I'd better start now, eh?" I walked up to the buffet to get a boiled egg, a bagel, grapes, and some squares of cheese. June got a similar meal, minus the grapes traded for kiwi, because apparently she was allergic. Jack grabbed some fried eggs plus fruit and bread. As we finished our meals, we sighed contently. "We'd better get ready for another day of trying not to die," I joked. But it was serious. We could die at any given moment on this quest. The group got out the door by 9:12. No suprise there. Alex had left a bit early to get this sports car. Honestly, it was a little over the top, but we hopped in, Jack and June whooping all the way. Jack Will After a couple minutes me and June stoped hollering (thanks Evertt for making us look dumb). June was apperently still tierd because she leaned on her door and was pretty much out imeaditly. Alex,being the smart one he is, swerved right and landed June right on my shoulder. Dang, she was beautiful. I was pretty much ready to change the subject when Evertt winked at me the wispered something to Alex about the big three and Athena again. Yeah right, like June would be interested in me. So I tried to change the subject. "So where are we going again?" I asked my voice squeakingas June moved on my shoulder and muttered something about Alex and pancakes. "Eager to ignore the girl on your shoulde, now are you?" Alex mocked "Alex leave the poor boy alone he already has enough to think about, like how to ask her out ANYTIME SOON!" Evertt said I guess trying to give me a hint that they wanted me to ask her out. Well I had one answer to that NO WAY I was not going to get imbaresssed by asking out a girl. "You guys are impossible!" I muttered "I tell you things and you make fun of me about it. Great friends." They both laughed at this and I'll admit I joined in too. I guess I did sound kind of feminime there. Our laughing was interupted when June woke up took one look at me and for half a second our eyes met then she ruined it by screaming. "WHAT..WHY...HOW?!" She eyed me not the way I wanted her to. "Hey" I protested "It was all Alex!" "What?!" He and Evertt said at the same time "Sure Jack blame the inocents." testified Evertt I was about to explain to June what had happend with the whole shoulder thing but i was interupted. When a semi went flying past us. "What the Hades is that?!" June screamed I looked to where she was pointing and there was something very large and buff i couldnt quite make out what it was. I didnt have time too look farther because the car flipped ,glas broke, June landed on top of me, and Evertt screamed as she was lifted out of the car. As soon as she was lifted up Alex was out of the car in action. I dragged June out of the car to see that she was badly cut and she wasnt responding. I coundt believe my maybe last memory of June would be her beautiful head on my shoulder. I covered her bleeding wounds with parts of jacket I had in my backpack. I feed her some nectar and ambrosia then covered her up wit what was eft of my jacket and hid her behind a car door. The next thing I knew I was in battle nexted to Alex and had only one thing on my mind "Save my friends" ''Andrew Pitt'' I still couldn't believe what i was seeing i had sent my drakon to fetch a car and now I see several people getting out of the car armed with old greek weapons. "Typical," i thought, with my luck i am constantly running into these pesky demigods. Giving a low whistle i signaled the drakon to leave them alone, and fetch another car, like the semi i was thinking of. Unfortuantely though the drakon didn't seem interested it seemed more interested in the taste of demigods esppecially the red haired guy he just snapped up. "Oh letum, letum, letum," Andrew pitt muttered shaking his head. He lifted his left hand toward the drakon and then the right hand toward a small patch of the road to his right, his hands glowed briefly. Suddenly the drakon exploded most graphically. The red haired guy was there in the place of the drakon with disgusting salvia, and monster blood all over him. His friends nearby looked pretty shocked that he was alive after getting eaten. Andrew Pitt decided to apologize and began striding toward them, He could distinctivly hear the red hair guy yapping about, " what you see a guy get eaten whole and you just assume then he died even if you killed the monster, my gosh does anyone realize how many people you can still save if you just cut the beast open, By the gods!" From the sound of it, The red haired guy might not be in a mood to hear an apology nonetheless he might be able to heal some of their wounds if need be. So he approached them, calmly with his weapon tucked in its scabbard. Meanwhile the dust of the Drakon began to slowly reform of on the other side of the road. Meanwhile with Kim OK for all you demigods out there let me give you a tip. Never let a sphinx be your pilot ever. One, if you start a conversation with one it will be non stop riddles the entire flight. Number two, when you ask to be taken to where your friends are the sphinx won't even give you time to change from the swimsuit your in to regular clothes before hand ing you a parachute and throwing you out of the airplane. Finally number 3, sphinx' despite being smart at riddles, sphinxs are horrible when it comes to grabbing gently. Being clawed by a cat is one thing but by a sphinx its quite another. Luckily that so called Styx Lotion cream which had slightly been tingily on my skin had protected me from the claws and permanet scarring, yet, the pain was still there even as the wounds were closing up as i fell. From where i am at whoever this character is below somehow whose fighting with Derrick has the upper hand so long is Derrick is not letting the animal inside of him out, Hmm, well this guys is attacking my friends so, I tried the to contact him via the empathy link. It worked, Derrick brought it up a pace and that when the guy disappeared. But their was a new problem i had told derrick to let go of his barriers, now the new problem was restraining Derrick. The other problem was i needed to pull my parachute now. Pulling the ripcord, i nearly passed out from the 5GS that hit me. As i began to sink more smoothly down, i wondered how i was going to restrain Derrick and then more importantly where in the middle of this forest am i going to find a clothing shop. June Eborney When one wakes up one does not expect to find a tiny drackon staring down at ones face. The last thing iremember before blacking out is a semi flying by our window. Of course i wouldnt be a demigod if i didnt have nightmaes now would I ? It started with a blood curtiling scream then a voice laughing mocking. Then my dream changed I was at the Brooklyn House a place my goddess of a mother had told me not to go. Carter was crying Sadie and Zia were on the ground and something was there I just didnt know what. Then me Jack Alex and Evertt were falling off or into something. I was cut bruised and screaming the others didnt look better just when i saw light and heard moning and groaning i knew where we were going and i hated every part of it, Tartarus. Then i woke up. I screamed when i saw a drakon the size of a cat looking at me like a bowl of friskies(wich is a favorite of Bast by the way what Carter write me letters) Apperantly while i was out Jack dragged me out of the car, bandeged my multiple wounds, and had feed me nectar and ambrosia. We ran into this guy Andrew Pitt he had healed my wounds and remade/resrected his drakon then he had shrunck it to the size of a cat so it couldnt eat any of us. "So after Jack took advantage of me sleeping he saved me from bleeding to death." I asked "It wasnt me!"He protested "Oh okay so you had help being a mythic bi-" Evertt stoped me before i could say more "Look guys were in Las Vegas." said Evertt " Lets just get to the casino get whatever we need and get out." So we headed on our way. Category:Athenaiswise Category:Freeman23 Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Collaboration Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction